E Pluribus Unum
by eloquentelegance
Summary: The world ended. Our world ended. But their story has just begun. In the aftermath of Armageddon, two boys unlock the secrets of the past. Our present. Travelling in the ruins we left behind, they seek to answer one question: What are they?
1. I

The forest was quiet. Too quiet.

Augustus made his way carefully through the trees. His long, blond hair tied into a high ponytail. Bright, green eyes narrowed and focused.

He was armed with nothing more than a dagger, fashioned from a sharpened rock tied to a piece of wood. He was dressed sparsely, wearing only a tattered pair of jean shorts. He was barefoot.

The leaves whispered, a gentle breeze carrying their message, a ripple of conversation spreading through the forest.

_They know._

Augustus blinked, standing perfectly still. Ears tuned to the silent words.

_left…_

Faster than a blink of an eye, Augustus whipped around, launching his dagger into the air.

THUNK! "Yipe!"

The dagger embedded itself into the trunk of a tree, Alexander's ear but a few inches from the blade.

Alexander, of chocolate, fly-away hair and burnt-hazel eyes currently dilated. Shock coursing through his entire body.

"You're aim sucks." He finally managed.

Augustus grunted, relaxing his stance.

"Y'know, most people greet with a 'Hi! How are you doing?' You throw daggers!" Alexander continued, taking hold of the hilt.

He tugged, three times, before the dagger loosened free, splinters showering the ground. It was buried four inches deep.

Augustus held out his hand expectantly.

"Oh no!" Alexander cried. "You threw this at me. I'm keeping it!"

With that, he stuffed the weapon into the pocket of his burnt sweatshirt. Unlike Augustus, he was wearing a fur loincloth. He was also barefoot.

"Need it for dinner." Augustus reasoned, hand still stretched out.

"Too bad." Alexander shrugged.

Augustus frowned. Well, he was already frowning. It simply became more pronounced.

"I'm eating rabbit tonight!" Alexander crowed, smirking triumphantly.

And with that, Augustus lunged.

* * *

Not too far from the boys, two groups vied for control over the Eastern forests, a bloody battle for dominancy to monopolize all the game.

* * *

The two boys were opposites. Always were, and always will be. While Augustus was fair, Alexander was dark. While Augustus was solemn, Alexander was carefree. While Augustus had priorities, Alexander couldn't care less.

And yet, despite those differences, Fate drew the boys together, a chance meeting in the heart of the wilderness. They've been together ever since.

United by a common need, shunned by their people, they were lonely.

For the boys knew. Deep inside, they understood. They were different.

Their peers were already of age; starting families of their own; beginning their lives; becoming men.

But Augustus and Alexander remained the same. Their cheeks still curved with the fat of innocence. Their statures still the frail, bony structure of youth.

For all mortal appearances, they were children!

The years could not peel back the baby smooth skin. Time could not weather those childish hands rough.

And no matter how long they waited, or how fervently they hoped…

Augustus and Alexander would not age.

Science would dictate that the boys perhaps had a unique case of dwarfism, or some other physical disability. But the era of Science, of laboratories and experiments, of logic and machinery, when the human existence could be explained by cells and biology, that period in time, has passed. Long ago died and buried in a grave of its own doing.

And in its ashen corpse lay the husk of humanity. Regressed to a time long forgotten, living in a world they had long since forsaken.

But humans are such fascinating creatures, a hardy, resilient race. Somehow, one way or another, they pushed on, to live another day.

And history repeats itself.


	2. II

_There are stories, whispered around bonfires, when the moon is dark and absent. Grand tales of a legendary race, performing feats nigh possible. Creatures who flew, so high, they breached the heavens. Creatures who built structures, so impossibly tall, they scraped the sky. _

_These were the creatures who captured the power of the very Sun. Plucking it from the galaxies and making it their own._

_They were creatures of amazing capabilities man could only dream of. They were creatures of unfettered intelligence, bringing Nature to its knees. They were creatures of extraordinary strength and power._

_They were Gods._

_They were gone._

One day, Alexander had a bright idea. And Augustus used that term loosely.

"Hey! Hey! You know what we should do?" He had asked almost to innocently.

Augustus rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I am almost afraid to ask."

"We should go explore the Dark Forrest! Wouldn't that be so awesome?!"

The blond could only blink in Alexander's general direction. "Does the term 'common sense' mean anything to you?"

"I'm serious!" The brunette whined.

"There's a first."

"Please, Auggie!"

Augustus grimaced. "A-A-Auggie...?"

"Haven't you ever been curious? I mean, _why_ is it called the 'Dark Forrest'?"

"For the same reason it is forbidden. Bad things happened there."

"But how can they be sure?"

Augustus heaved a heavy sigh. "Sometimes I wonder if you realize what you're saying... The Dark Forrest is forbidden because everyone who goes in there never comes back out."

"So how do people know bad things happened there?"

Augustus blinked once more, raising one elegant brow. "What do you mean exactly?"

"If people never come back out, how do those lazy, old fogies know bad things happened?"

"Don't call the Elders, 'lazy, old fogies'."

Alexander pouted. "Well, they are."

Augustus merely shrugged.

"So, you agree with me then."

"About what?"

"That we should go to the Dark Forrest. I mean just listen to the name! It practically begging to be explored!"

Alexander was off now. A full-blown grin decorating his expression as he ran around in circles. Chasing imaginary beasts as he slashed away with his imaginary sword.

"For all we know those people never came back because the Forrest was so much better than this dump! It would be so much like the 'Elders' to keep us from the good stuff! Monopolizing bastards."

Augustus chose not to respond.

Alexander frowned, tugging impatiently at the blond locks. "Auggiiiiieee!"

Agustus punched Alexander hard on the cheek, the apathetic expression never leaving his face. "Do not call me 'Auggie'."

Alexander rubbed his abused cheek. "Come on, please! At the very least, aren't you interested?"

"You're an idiot."

"I'll take that as a yes."

The journey did not take much planning. It wasn't as if they had a house to leave or a family to bid farewell. It was just them and the clothes they wore on their backs. All they had to do was pack a few provisions and they were off. Augustus, of course, brought his hand-made knife. Between the two of them, the knife was their only weapon.

It started well. In the world that they lived in, vagabonds were of not uncommon. Whole families could be found roaming the countryside in search of some decent game, and if needed, shelter. Everyone was scattered about and hardly anyone really stayed in one place for too long. What difference did two preteen boys make?

They traveled virtually unhindered and virtually unnoticed... Until they arrived at the mouth of their destination.

The mouth of the Dark Forrest no one dared approach. It was a sad, desolate place.

People kept away from the Forrest. Not only for its infamous reputation but for the presence it held. The Dark Forrest lived up to its name. It carried a stifling air of despair and sorrow, a shroud of solemn mystery that kept the common people at bay. Bad things happened here.

Augustus shivered.

"Well, then! Let's go in!" Alexander chirped, not phased in the least.

"No, let's not! We should turn around right now and go back home!" Augustus barked.

"Why? You scared?"

"No! I'm sane. There's a difference."

And then Alexander's grin sobered. A heavy mein settling on his shoulders as he locked eyes with his dear friend.

_Something ancient... something old... in those pools of amber..._

Augustus involuntarily stepped back.

"If you turn back now, Augustus. You will regret it for the rest of your life." Alexander softly stated.

"At least I will have a life. It's practically suicide to go in there!" Augustus argued.

"But... Can't you feel it?"

It was a plea. It was Alexander, back as he always was. Hungering for something more, craving action and adventure. Augustus wondered if had imagined the whole thing. Alexander? Serious? He must've been delusional.

"There's... something here... Something happened... Can't you feel it, Auggie? It's calling to us."

Augustus was a rational person. He liked good, solid facts. He always analyzed his surroundings, calculating every move in a fight. He was the opposite of Alexander who wore his heart on his sleeve. Alexander who expressed his emotions so freely, so in tune with his own heart.

But even he could feel it. A gentle pull, a whisper of a faded name that resonated in his very core. There was something here... And it held him in its inescapable grasp.

"Don't call me 'Auggie'." He finally answered.

"Alright!" Alexander cheered.

"Just so you know, I'm only doing this so you don't unleash some frightful monster, or something equally catastrophic."

"Whatever you say! Now come on, Gus-Gus! Let's get moving!"

...

"Gug-Gus?!"

Alexander grinned. His peals of laughter echoing in the empty silence, as he let Augustus chase him into the Forrest. Crossing the invisble boundary and plunging deep into the forbidden. Beyond the line men dared not cross, where light dared not tread upon.

_Unraveling a secret not meant for humans..._

Unbeknownst to the boys, two eyes peered from the darkness. Twin, crimson beacons in the endless, black abyss. Waiting. Watching.

_But whoever said... _

_They were human?_


	3. III

"You stepped on my foot!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

The Dark Forrest was notorious for a lot of things. It was notorious for being scary. It was notorious for killing people, oh it was definitely infamous for that. But no one, not one of those hidden whisperings, ever said that the Dark Forrest was actually dark. As in endless abyss dark. Despite the hour of mid-day, with the skies clear and the happy sun smiling, inside the Forrest, it was black as midnight.

"Shit. I can't see."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"There's a tree in front of you."

"Oh, wha-?!"

And in retrospect, rushing in like that, two foolish children chasing each other... Perhaps wasn't exactly the brightest idea. And in retrospect, Augustus should have brought a torch, a couple of stolen flintstones maybe. If only they had the foresight to think ahead.

But no. They just charged right through. No plan. No anything. Charging into the great unknown. It sounded romantic, but romance could only get you so far in real life. And usually it led straight into a woman's pants.

How stupid could you get? Of course Alexander would think this was all fine and dandy. Stumbling around, blind fools in a dangerous terrain. Oh yes, it was bleeding fantastic. Exactly why Augustus dared not depend on him. Alexander was as reponsible as a day-old baby. And even then the baby was far more mature.

_"If you turn back now, Augustus. You will regret it for the rest of your life."_

Augustus must've been seeing things. Alexander was smiles, laughter, barely restrained energy, and excitement. Aloof and detached, weilding wisdom and knowledge well beyond his years... That was just not Alexander. Maybe in a century, or two. Hell, a millenia even. Augustus could only hope.

"There was no tree in front of me!"

"Fooled you though, right Gus-Gus?"

"I. Hate. You."

"Aww, I love you too!"

Augustus squinted in the darkness, managing to make out Alexander's blurry form. He took aim.

THWAP!

"OW! What was that for? Hitting me over the head! That's impolite!"

"Oh, you bloody imbecile! We have just entered lethal grounds. No one has ever come out of here alive! And here you are playing games?! What is wrong with you Alexander?"

"Lighten up, will you Gus-gus."

Augustus stopped completely in his tracks.

"That's it."

"That's what?"

"It ends here. I am not to go a step further."

Alexander whirled around. He could not see Augustus, but he could imagine the fearsome glare the blond was surely wearing.

"Gug-gus..."

"And that's another thing! You and your nicknames! I've told you over and over again! Do not call me that!"

"Augustus..."

"I've had it with your idiocy! With all your half-baked schemes! I am leaving!"

"Augustus!"

A hand shot out, by some miracle catching Augustus by the wrist. Augustus, of course, struggling in the grip.

"Let me go!"

"No!"

"This is stu-!"

A hand covered his mouth. Augustus could feel Alexander inch closer. Too close for comfort. Hot breath fanning across the crook of his neck, tickling his ear. Augustus was thankful for the dark, at least just this once. He would've been mortified if Alexander saw the blush he was sporting.

"Don't move." Alexander ordered. There was no questioning his tone. "There's something out there."

Augustus froze. His instincts as a hunter kicking in.

The Dark Forrest was unlike any other of its kind. But nonetheless, it was still a forest. The trees may be unnaturally tall, the light may be unnaturally dim, but it was still just a forest. And creatures lived in a forest.

Augustus swallowed. His heart pounding in his ears. A familiar thrum resonating from his very bones. Raw fear drawing his most primal of instincts. Reaching into his leather pouch, Augustus grasped his make-shift knife. His gaze never leaving the creeping shadows. Behind him, Alexander trembled. With excitement or fear, Augustus knew not which.

A shroud of mist blanketed the forrest floor. Heavy air hung fraught with tension. The trees seeming to press together and edge closer. And closer still. It was dead silent. The calm before the storm.

Augustus felt a shiver crawl down his spine.

Twin, crimson orbs glowing in the darkness.

It all happened in a blink of an eye.

Augustus acted on his finely honed senses. Shoving Alexander to one side as he dove down into the underbrush. A gray blur leaping over them both.

"What was that?!"Alexander yelled.

Augustus did not know. And he didn't care about finding out either.

Standing up, he hauled Alexander to his feet.

"We gotta keep moving!" Augustus yelled, breaking into a run.

Aklexander was way ahead of him. Literally. The brunette took off like a shot and it was all Augustus could do not to fall behind.

"What are we going to do?" Alexander cried.

Normally, Augustus would've made a witty comeback. Normally, he would push all the blame on stupid Alexander. Normally, he would start a fight. Normally, normally, normally. Well, they weren't exactly in a normal situation. Augustus more concentrating on the million scenarios flashing through his head. Each one ending badly.

A thunderous crash echoed throughout the forrest, urging the boys to run faster. In his haste, Augustus tripped over a wayward root.

But Alexander kept running. Unaware Augustus even fell.

"Alexander!" Augustus yelled.

But Alexander was too far gone. Augustus could no longer reach him. He could only stare in utter despair at the ever-swallowing darkness.

A low growl. Heavy footfalls. A keen gaze on his every move.

Augustus dared not look back. His entire body tensing. Basic survival mechanisms commanding he fight, or flight. His only weapon clutched in his tightly clenched fist. Augustus was a fighter.

And all was still.

The creature leaped. Augustus rolled, dodging the full body blow. A carnal yell as he dug the knife deep into the coiled thigh.

The creature howled.

Quick to pull out his weapon, he sommersaulted away. Crouched low on the balls of his feet, he whirled around. His eyes never once leaving the writhing creature.

Blood-red eyes glared at him, a flicker of calculating intelligence burning in those hate-filled pools. With a speed Augustus was not prepared for, it lunged. Its sheer weight and power throwing him backwards, and knocking the knife from his grasp.

Thank god for developed reflexes, without them Augustus would be dead. As soon as he hit the ground, Augustus immediately grabbed hold of the creature's hulking shoulders. The coarse fur providing the perfect handhold. Using his full might, Augustus kept that snarling, snapping jaw as far from his neck as possible. Carefully eyeing those razor-sharp teeth, his death reflected in those shining, pearl-white fangs.

Together they wrestled across the forest floor. Augustus desperately trying to swing himself upwards and stradle th beast. But the creature was just too strong. It pinned him to the ground. Pressing its heavy mass upon his straining arms. Biting, scratching, clawing, not once pausing in its ferocious attack.

Augustus knew he would last no longer.

"Augustus!"

Something long, something blunt, something hard, smashed against the creature's side. Succesfully shoving the beast off Augustus.

"Back off my friend, you stupid monster!" Alexander cried, rushing into the clearing. Typical Alexander, insult first, ask questions later.

The creature showed a great deal of comprehension, immediately recognizing the jibe. And it seemed to take it personally. With an angry roar, the creature pounced on Alexander. Claws aiming for that naked throat. But Alexander was prepared. Using his strange, newfound weapon, he took a mighty swing. Clipping the creature on its pointed ear, but the pain was enough to change its directory.

Landing just short of him, Alexander gave the creature no reprieve. Bringing his weapon slamming down, he heard the satisfying crunch of broken bones. Its rib cage basically demolished.

The creature gave another horrendous howl. Managing a meager foothold before crawling away. Back to the darkness from whence it came.

Augustus could only lay frozen in shcok. Eyes wide open and yet blind.

Alexander frowned, quietly approaching his comatose companion. "Augustus? Augustus! Are you alright?"

There was no response.

The frown deepened. "Gus-gus!"

The nickname woke the blond from his stupor. Blinking, he glared at Alexander. That familiar scowl residing on his lips.

"Don't call me 'Gus-gus'!"

Alexander grinned. "You're alright! I was actually getting worried for moment there."

"Well, of course I'm alright." Augustus sneered, accepting Alexander's helping hand nonetheless. Succesfully ignoring Alexander's hurt expression as he retrieved his fallen knife, slipping it into his pouch. "Where the hell were you?"

"What? Did you honestly think I was gonna leave you there? Sheesh, I thought you knew me better." Alexander crossed his arms, still weilding his weapon. "The moment I realized you were gone, I came up with a plan. See, you had the knife, so I needed to find something to defend myself with."

"And you found... that?" Augustus rose one skeptical brow, gazing pointedly over his shoulder.

"Yup!"

Alexander held it up. A long, thin rod of some sort. Hollow too. And so completely straight as to be unnatural. In truth, everything about it was unnatural. As far as Augustus could tell it wasn't wood, but it wasn't stone either. A strange material that rung upon collision.

"Ain't she a beauty?"

"What the hell is it?" Augustus bluntly inquired.

"My weapon!" Alexander answered cheerfully.

"No, I mean. What kind of weapon is that? A club?"

"Oh don't be such a buzz kill, Gus-gus! It did the job, didn't it? I mean, come on! Did you not hear the bones cracking? Not to mention its pretty lightweight." To prove his point, Alexander twirled it expertly in his hands.

"You imbecile!" Augustus whapped Alexander over the head. "For all you know, that thing could be dangerous some sort of trap."

Alexander rolled his eyes. "It's blunt. It's long. But that's it. No sharp edges. Besides, it was buried like two feet deep. I doubt anyone's going to miss it."

Augustus huffed. "It's still pretty stupid."

"You're just jealous!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

They never saw it coming. It charged from beneath twin bushes. The very same creature. It moved rather clumsily for all the injuries it sustained. But fury, determination, and hunger fueled its leap; soaring through the air.

Augustus, with the better reflexes, shoved Alexander away. His outstretched arm the new target. He saw the fangs sink into his tender flesh before the pain engulfed him.

"Aargh!"

Blood spewed forth, crimson pearls blooming beneath those ivory teeth. Piercing through muscle, and straight into bone. Digging deeper, and deeper. It was pain unlike anything Augustus had ever felt. And he had suffered a few hunting accidents. Got into his share of brawls, winning every single damn one. He was no stranger to pain. But this burning, intrusive agony overloaded his senses.

"Augustus!"

Dizzy from the bloodloss, Augustus used his last bit of strength. Manipulating the creature's hold into his own advantage, his free hand reached for his knife. Raising the bladed weapon, and before the creature could react, plunging it deep between those hellish eyes. The jaw loosening enough for Augustus to push the beast off.

Landing softly on the ground, limp, lifeless... dead.

Augustus fell to his knees. Alexander quick to reach his side.

"Oh god, oh god!" Alexander murmured, his rapt gaze absorbing the mauled flesh. As if to make the pain his. The injury his. "This is my fault. This is my fault. Mine. Mine."

Augustus groaned. His eyes squeezed shut. Willing to concentrate on anything! Anything but this agony.

Alexander looked wildly about, trying to find some means of aiding his friend. But they had come with nothing. Nothing at all.

"This wasn't supposed to happen. Nobody was supposed to get hurt. Everything was supposed to be fine! You... I... Oh god."

Alexander heard "forbidden". Alexander heard "horrible". Alexander heard adventure. But he did not hear "death". Him? Die? Prespostorous. Unthinkable. Impossible.

And yet here was Augustus, slowly bleeding to death on a wound meant for Alexander.

"I'm... so sorry, Augustus. I-I-I'm going to get us out of here! We're going to get out of this Forrest. You got that Forrest?! We're going to get out of here!!" He screamed, lashing out completely. Despair setting in as the hope drained away.

And then...

"Alex...Alexander..."

He could not look Augustus in the face, not after what he had indirectly done. And yet he still turned. Just in case... Just in case this was the last...

His eyes widened, unable to comprehend the sight before him.

Augustus. His arm. His mauled arm, with slivers of flesh violently torn. Was healing. His arm was healing. At such a rapid pace. The sinews of muscles sewn back together. The shards of bone pieced back together. The ripped skin closing, smoothing over good as new. Not a mark on sight.

Holy...

Augustus swallowed. Gazing up at Alexander, his eyes asking the question before his mouth even spoke.

_"What are we?"_


	4. IV

He bent his fingers. He curled his fist. He uncurled his fist. He straightened his fingers. He made another fist. He punched Alexander. He shook his hand. His hand.

It was as if nothing ever happened. As if he didn't nearly get his arm torn off. Everything was working perfectly. Completely fine. Totally healed. He wouldn't even have a scar.

Augustus stared at his hand in wonder.

"Yup. This is my hand, alright."

"Okay. I deserved that." Alexander wheezed, rubbing his once again bruised cheek.

Augustus stared at his so-called friend. "No... You didn't."

Alexander frowned. "If you're feeling guilty, stop. It's my fault, okay? You even said so yourself. Don't go backing out now."

Augustus remained silent.

"C'mon, let's get out of here. This place is nuts." Alexander sighed, walking away.

"No."

He stopped midstep, turning around. "What?"

Augustus looked him straight in the eye. "You heard me. I said, no"

Alexander made a face. "Are you insane? Were you poisoned by that monster? That's it, isn't it? You were poisoned weren't you? I mean, you were the one all griping and moaning about being here in the first place. You told me, shouted at me, that we should leave. Clean up our tracks and pretend this whole ordeal never happened. And now that I'm agreeing, for once since who knows when, you tell me no? No?! Are you arguing with me just for the sake of arguing?!"

He took Augustus by the shoulders, peering in close. "What's wrong, Augustus? Were you really poisoned? Are you feverish? Tell me!"

Augustus shot him a blank expression. Before punching Alexander in the face, for the second time that day. "Quit invading my personal space you idiot."

"Oow..."

"And I'm not poisoned. I'm agreeing with you for once." The blond mumbled, crossing his arms.

Alexander blinked, sprawled across the forest floor like a welcome mat. "So, we're leaving?"

"No! Not that you imbecile! About what you said before!"

Alexander sat up. "I said something?"

"Don't you remember?"

"No..."

"God! You are such an idiot!" Augustus stamped his foot, kneeling down and hauling Alexander towards him. A breath of space seperating the two.

"Who's invading who now?" Alexander joked.

Augustus only brought him closer. "Listen to me, just listen to me! You told me, and I don't care if you remember or not, but you told me... That if we walk away... If we turn our backs now... We will regret it for the rest of our lives."

Augustus could feel it now. A strange sensation bubbling from the depths of his soul. A warmth so alien and yet so familiar, sending fire roaring in his blood, igniting the marrow of his bones. Power, knowledge, widsom, strength... Power. Augustus did not understand what was happening, but he knew. He knew. He had felt this all before. The fog of a distant dream, forgotten. Echoes of a lost name.

_"Alexander. Our destiny awaits us."_

Alexander stared at Augustus in confusion. This wasn't right. One look at those eyes, those eyes that seemed so far away, and yet so temptingly close... Alexander knew this was not the Augustus he knew. Oh no, he was much more familiar.

They called each other "friends". But they were only so out of necessity. Without the other, surely they could not survive. They were, in all essence, strangers. Alexander only knew Augustus in the way he hunted. His cold, solemn personality, permitting no ray of distraction to color his day. The Augustus he saw now... Was a brother. Was a rival.

Was a friend, in every meaning of the word.

"Didn't you see what just happened? I could've died. I should've died! At the very least be one arm less. But I'm not, Alexander! I'm not... My hand. It's back. You saw. It rebuilt itself. Nerve by fucking nerve! That's not normal! We're not normal! Alexander..."

"We're not human." Alexander finished. "But we've always known that."

"We've known what we _are not_. It's time we find out what we _are_. And this is just the place to start."

"How, exactly, do you know that?"

Augustus slowly rose to his feet. That faraway gaze never leaving his crystalline eyes. "Can't you feel it, Alexander? You were the one who showed me. Can't you feel it?"

Alexander found his eyes drifting close. A deep, booming thrum sweeping his body. A string plucked, a fading, resonating note. He shivered. Yes. He felt it. An all consuming hunger; a breathtaking lust.

And he could feel it again. Now with Augustus and his ancient words.

That hunger.

That mesmerizing siren call.

_Something was here_.

And Alexander wanted it. Needed it.

_But what?_

The trees shivered, the Forrest sighed. Silent words spoken. The forgotten singing in his veins, roaring in his ears. And still... Alexander heard nothing.

_The answer was so close. And yet so far._

"Yeah..." Alexander licked his lips. "I know what you mean."

Surrounded by darkness, an endless abyss yawning before them. Time caught in the embrace of shadows. Long lost, and frozen. The answers laid here. Cradled among the many secrets of this forbidden ground.

They didn't have choice. Perhaps they never had a choice. Perhaps all those long years, those long, hard years shunned and rejected from village to village, and tribe to tribe... Perhaps it all led to this. This one defining moment in their bleak lives. Boiling down to a single choice. To step forward. Or to forever turn their backs.

Augustus swallowed a shaky sigh. His eyes locking with Alexander.

And there was nothing more to say. The boys knew what they were supposed to do.

Taking one step, then another, then another. Increasing their pace faster and faster and faster still. The boys dashed blindly through the Forrest, weaving between trunks and leaping over roots. Trusting each other to keep up, to keep running. Don't stop. Never stop.

This was it.

And for reasons they could not grasp, they laughed. Alexander began or maybe Augustus did. Chuckling at first, barely a whisper of breath. Growing louder, rising in volume, their peals of joy echoing in the all-encompassing silence.

This was it.

And they kept running.

* * *

The Forrest melted away behind them. The trees shrinking, thinning. A patchwork of sky visible through the spiderweb of branches. Sunlight slowly filtering through. As day turned to night.

The boys came to a stop. Gently, softly, quietly. Their feet padding across the earth. They stopped.

The Forrest opening before them. A great, wide clearing. Devoid of any life. No proud pines standing strong. No looming, ancient oaks. Instead rising before them, lay structures. Great, white structures of twisted metal; rusting iron and broken steel. Shattered glass scattered on the godforsaken ground. Glittering in the dying afternoon light; fallen stars from heaven.

_People lived here..._

The ash of the dead, roasted in hellfires past. The bitter remains of a once proud race. Torn photos, fading memories. A chorus of dying screams lingering in the still air. The past frozen, etched forever in blood-soaked ground.

_People died here... _

Buried in a grave of their own doing.

A chilling breeze swept through the clearing. Stirring through dust, caressing the dead.

On a rotting wooden sign, painted in cold, black letters.

_Willkommen in Wien_

Welcome to Vienna.


	5. V

A gentle breeze kissed the curtains. The ephemeral cloth ghosting over the polished marble floors. A hallowed hall of elegance and grace. A cradle of fine works from hailed masters; portraits of worship and softly-sculpted beauties. Priceless treasures resting in loving care.

But true beauty, the real masterpiece, lay not in Mona Lisa's smile; could not be found in the ripling stature of David. Instead, true art laid in the quiet passion of a man. His long, tapered fingers whispering over ivory keys, heavenly music quivering in the air.

It was art, from the cry of the crescendos to the sighs of pianissimo. The sunlight reflecting from those wire frames perched so delicately on that handsome nose. Deep, brown eyes hidden by the glaring glow.

And music, sweet music.

Dancing notes in the still silence.

Ringing. Ringing. Ringing.

_It's yesterday once more... _

Augustus woke up.

Relentless reality piercing through the haze of sleep. Awareness sinking in as Augustus surveyed his surroundings.

Oh. That's right. They had made camp. If you could call it a camp. In truth, the boys simply selected a suitable area. A tiny plot of earth devoid of rocks, not too muddy but not too hard. It wasn't exactly an ideal resting place, but they've had worse. And besides...

Augustus gazed blankly before him.

_Twisted, metal skeletons rising from the earth, abominations of Mother Nature where death doth lie. Total destruction before a backdrop of eternal, blue sky. Murmurs of sorrow greeting the dawn, a new day born in the far horizon._

Anything was better than to approach the crumbling ruins, even sleeping on the cold, hard ground, vulnerable to the elements.

Augustus swallowed.

But still...

_He was so curious._

Beside him, Alexander laid sleeping. Lost in the land of dreams, oh how Augustus envied him. So peaceful, so oblivious... He envied him _so much. _

His chest tightened, breath coming out in short, quick bursts. A hand, his hand, reached for the leather pouch. A quick flick of the wrist popping it open, revealing the make-shift knife. The stains from the earlier kill still fresh on the sharpened stone.

And Alexander laid sleeping. Dead to the world.

Oh, how Augustus just envied him. So carefree, so open.

_So arrogant, so powerful_

_"So foolish..." _So very, very foolish.

Augustus could just-just take the sword. Yes, the sword weighing heavily in his hands. The metal gleaming in the sunlight. And plunge it deep into the chest. Bury it into the heart. Twist it for good measure.

_And the crimson blood flowed down the marble steps. A red river cutting a path through the burning city. The screams of the dying serenading its path. _

Alexander stirred, moaning a little as he curled into a fetal position.

Augustus dropped the knife. His arm still raised, poised to attack. Poised to stab. Poised to kill.

Oh god.

What... just... happened?

He almost...

Augustus scrambled back, placing as much distance between him and Alexander. His jaded-green eyes forced wide-open by the very reality of his intent. His intent to murder.

And oh god.

He needed to get away. He didn't know where. Just away. Far away. Away from this place. Away from Alexander. Away from himself.

His feet brought him to the ruins. Carrying him over carpets of ash, past the broken buildings. Down the winding, asphalt streets as the cars roared by. Ignoring the calls of starving pedlers, gas lamps slowly being lit. His feet pouding against the dirt road as wooden cottages dissolved into trees. Augustus ran on.

Deeper and deeper.

Turning back the hands of time.

_It's yesterday once more._

Augustus ran on.

The miles melted together, the scenery flying past. Fatigue dared not touch him, his heart a steady, pounding beat. His legs pumping ever harder, ever faster. He wasn't escaping anymore. He was chasing.

Chasing that man, just beyond his reach. The man with the chocolate hair so perfectly coifed, dark eyes blinking behind silver spectacles, and long, tapered fingers of smooth ivory. That man he saw in his dreams. He was so close. So close. If Augustus could just reach-

He stopped. His feet carried him no further.

Beyond him, a black ring of death, the soil watered by the blood of innocence. An all-encompassing flame, burning everything, sparing nothing. The fragile remains of humans. People. Mothers, fathers, sisters, brothers... sons and daughters. Scattered about. Worthless tossed trash. Forgotten by the world. Here they laid. Resting in pieces.

"There was a river here." Augustus stated. Alexander standing beside him. In his gleaming, golden armor and fluttering, red cape, Alexander stood beside him.

_Oh, how he envied him..._

Raising one delicate hand, a finger pointing straight and true. Across the imaginary river. To the center of death. The eye of the ring. Augustus pointed.

"You found me there." He whispered, his far away gaze falling on Alexander. Emerald locking with amber. Augustus whispered.

_"You found me there. R-"_

Alexander opened his eyes, the blazing sunlight prying him from sleep. He groaned. Had it all been-

"-a dream?"

Alexander blinked, turning to look at Augustus. His companion calmly stoking a fire, what looked to be a small bird already roasting on a spit. Good, god. How long had he been asleep for Augustus to have caught and prepared lunch? It had been a long, standing tradition between the both of them, that they were in charge of getting their own food. If you didn't wake up early enough to get the early bird, you'd go without breakfast.

Alexander sighed. The chances of him getting a decent meal this late in the game was pitiful. He truly was tempted to simply forego breakfast... But breakfast! He wanted to eat!

There was a slight thump, a decent-sized bird leg lying on the ground before him. He gazed quizzically at Augustus.

"Take it or leave it." The boy merely replied.

Alexander inspected the free meal. It didn't look too bad, at the very least it wasn't diseased or poisoned. And besides, it wasn't as if Augustus was completely devoid of a heart. It was just buried somewhere deep, deep inside. But it was there. Shrugging, Alexander slowly sat up.

His legs were on fire. He honestly had no idea he could be this _sore. _He had bruises in places he didn't know existed! He let out a painful yelp, seeing Augustus smirk out of the corner of his eye.

"You totally knew that was going to happen, didn't you?" Alexander snapped.

Augustus merely bit into his bird.

Muttering about abusive companions and their sadistic tendencies, Alexander picked up his food and began nibbling away. It wasn't much. Augustus, of course, laying claim to most of it, having been the one to actually hunt and kill the poor creature. But Alexander convinced himself that it was enough. At least keep him on his feet until lunch time came around.

"You had a bad dream?"

Alexander blinked at the sudden inquiry, glancing up at Augustus. "I-What?"

"Thrashing a bit. Muttering things under your breath. Couldn't hear you clearly." Augustus elaborated.

"Ah well..." Alexander rubbed the back of his head. "It's stupid."

"And so is just about everything you do."

Alexander pouted. "Hey! Give me some credit! I'm not a complete moron!"

Augustus stood up, the bones of the bird clattering on the ground. "Then explain this!"

Gesticulating wildly, he brought Alexander's attention to their surroundings. Alexander never one for observation had not paid close enough attention, food being the biggest issue at hand. But now, with starvation beaten back, he could function more clearly. And damn it. He kinda wished he was as stupid as Augustus made him out to be.

At least then... At least then, seeing the devastated remnants wouldn't hurt so much. Seeing the disintegrating skull and not seeing the face of its owner. Seeing the deteriorating structures and not seeing the warm homes. At least then, he wouldn't realize just how deep, deep in shit they were.

Oh, that's right. They decided to venture into the Forbidden Forrest.

"In my defense, I was going to turn back but you made us go on." Alexander meekly offered.

Augustus looked ready to snap, but much to Alexander's surprise, simply hung his head low and flopped back into his seat. Blond bangs hiding the look of despair Alexander knew would be there.

"I suppose." Augustus hesitantly conceded.

Alexander blinked, his hand reaching for his newly acquired weapon. In one smooth move, he aimed the staff right at the blond's throat. "Alright! Who are you and what have you done with Gus-Gus?!"

Augustus twitched, calmly slapping away the staff. "Will you quit that? It's me, you moron!"

"Prove it."

"There is a scar. Right over your left collar bone. You usually hide it with your dumb sweatshirt."

Alexander huffed. Seeming to pout as he crossed his arms.

"Did I pass?"

"...Sure, whatever."

Augustus smirked.

"You're Augustus alright. Nobody else could be such an ass."

"Tell me something I don't know."

Alexander glared at him. "Danube."

Augustus blinked, his breath catching in his throat. "What?"

Alexander blinked back. "I-I didn't say anything."

"Yes, yes you did. Just now. S-Something-something..."

"I think you're hearing things."

"And you're not?"

Alexander flinched. "W-Well...I-I..."

"And you're having dreams too. Nightmares." Augustus stated. Not a hint of doubt in his tone. "You see people. People you've never met before. They call you names you've never heard. But you chase them anyways."

"H-H-How do you know that?" Alexander inquired, awed.

Augustus regarded his companion carefully. His piercing gaze looking right through Alexander. "Tell me about it."

"Wh-What?"

"Your dream. Tell me about it."

"Bu-But you-!" Alexander threw up his hands. "Fine! I dreamt of this guy. N-Not in a weird way or anything. He was just playing the piano, y'know? He looked familiar. And then, I was you... I woke up, and I saw myself sleeping. except I didn't think it was me. Because, I-in the dream-I was you. I was Augustus. And-And I tried to kill myself..."

Augustus nodded, urging Alexander on.

"...Well, you, that is, I got freaked out. I ran. Right through that-that place over there." He paused, staring pointedly at the ruins. "It got really weird. It was like the place rebuilt itself and broke down at the same time. Not demolished like fiery, burning hell demolished. The building was there one moment, and then the next, it was just a pile of bricks. It was really, really weird."

"And then?" Augustus pressed.

"I stopped. At some point, I felt like I could see the guy. The piano-guy right in front of me. So I chased him. But then all of a sudden, I just stopped. Well, okay you stopped. I'm still you by the way. I'm still Augustus. And you-I-we stopped in front of this... It was horrible. Something awful happened. I don't know what, but you could just tell. I mean, the soil was black, Augustus. Not like reddish-brown. Actually black, black, black... And you could still see people. I mean, it was like they were alive just a second ago. And then all of sudden. Poof! They were all dead."

Alexander was breathing harshly now, rocking back and forth. A crazy gleam in his eye as he looked up at Augustus.

"And then I was beside you-me-us. Me, as in, me. I was older. Much older. Ha, ha, ha...I had a beard. And I was wearing armor. Golden, gleaming armor masterfully wrought by the best artisans. My cape was imported... straight from the East... silk...silk, I think... Made of silk. Ha, ha, ha... I looked powerful. B-B-But you-I-we didn't care. You just-you just looked at me. Pointed. Across the river. You-I-We said there used to be a river. A river..."

"Danube." Augustus murmured softly, barely coherent.

Alexander stilled all movement. His muscles relaxing, a huge weight lifted from his shoulders.

"Yes. I found you there..." He continued. "Across the Danube River. I found you there."

"What happens next?"

_"You found me there. R-"_

"Nothing." Alexander swallowed. "Nothing at all. I woke up."

Augustus merely gazed at him. Not speaking, merely gazing. Alexander shifted uncomfortably.

An awkward silence stretched out between them.

"Alright." Augustus finally announced, rising to his feet. "I believe you."

"You do?" Alexander asked, hope colouring his voice.

"Yeah. What's not to believe?"

Alexander smiled, for the first time that day. Struggling to stand as well, despite the pain burning in his legs. He shot a look at Augustus. "How come you're not sore?"

"I am. I'm just better at hiding it."

"Jackass." Alexander bit out, finally getting to his feet. "You still have to tell me about your dreams."

"Now, when did I promise you that?"

"Come on! It's only fair!"

Augustus rolled his eyes. "It's not as exciting as yours. It's actually boring. But I did see the same man you did. The guy with brown hair, wearing glasses and playing the piano. I woke up earlier than you did, so that's as far as I've got."

Alexander hummed in thought. He supposed it did make sense. Perhaps if Augustus slept in a little longer, he would've gotten the same dream as Alexander... Except... Something jsut didn't add right...

"Hey, Gus-Gus... What's a piano?"

Augustus blinked. "I... don't know. What are glasses?"

* * *

**A/N: Hated this chapter... Formatting was strange. Might re-do. Please review and tell me your thoughts**.


	6. VI

If you were to ask Augustus, and if Augustus was to answer honestly, he would tell you, his dream was different from Alexander. Truly, very different. Although some basic elements stayed the same... If Augustus was to answer honestly, his and Alexander's dream were truly not alike...

Yes, he dreamt of people he'd never met.

The same handsome, brunette man wearing those strange "glasses". But he failed to mention, to Alexander at least, that he also dreamt of a woman. She was beautiful. Her long, mahogany hair clipped in place by pink flower. Her smiling, cocoa eyes filled with unexplainable warmth.

It was she who called him. Opened her arms wide, wishing to hold him close.

Yes, he dreamt of being called names he never heard.

_"Ger-!"_

She would lean over the man's shoulder... Her silken locks falling on those ivory keys, giggling as she whispered sweetly into his ear. They would laugh. The music never stopped.

They would motion him over, and he could feel his legs acting upon a silent command. His expression beaming, names spilling from his grinning lips.

He would run to them.

And then they would vanish.

And yes... he dreamt of chasing.

In a blaze of fire, gone in a flash. And still he would run. The nameless names still spilling from his lips as tears rolled down his face. He was scared. He was frightened. In his dream everything was so big, so tall. Much, much bigger than him. He just wanted to find them... Those two... The man and the woman... He wanted to run into their open arms and simply sob in their embrace... As he always did...

The woman would sing soft lullabies while the man played. And he would cry as he called them those nameless names...

_"Mutti... Vati..."_

And he would wake up. Just like that.

It was a considerably short dream as compared to Alexander's. But he rather liked it... Sometime, floating adrift between the land of the waking and the land of the sleeping, strong arms would hold him. Strong arms would cradle him. And they would call him his name.

He woke up crying. But content... And some other emotion he could not put a finger on. Whatever it was... Augustus decided he liked it.

Although, he could do well without the tears. It was only through the circumstances of Alexander's dream that he was able to hide this shame. And hidden it would remain.

Hence, Augustus refused to speak about it. Let Alexander come up with his own hare-brained ideas...

This dream was his and his alone.

A hand waved in front of him. Alexander finally regaining control of his sore legs, using his newfound weapon as a makeshift cane.

"Hello? Earth to Gus-Gus?" He all but yelled.

"What?"

"You were spacing out there... Are you sure you're okay?"

"I think it's safe to say at this point, _we_ are not okay."

"True. It has been a weird morning."

"You think?"

It was sarcasm. and it flew right over Alexander's head. "Yes. I do think so."

Augustus palmed his face. "Whatever. You've eaten right?"

"Mmmm, yes."

"Then let's get a move on."

Alexander tilted his head. "A move on to where exactly?"

"You were the one who wanted to explored the Dark Forrest!"

Alexander looked around. "I don't know about you but this don't look like no forest. Even one as whacked up and crazy as the Dark Forrest."

Augustus rolled his eyes, walking away. "We did not come here just to stop the moment there aren't anymore trees. Come on. Maybe we just wandered out of the Forrest by mistake. I see trees in the distance. Let's head that way."

"Wait!" Alexander cried, catching up to Augustus. "We're heading straight for the ruins!"

"Yeah and?"

Alexander carded his hand through his choppy hair, brow furrowing.

Augustus smirked. "I'll protect you."

Alexander huffed. "Shut up, bastard! If there's going to be any protecting around, it's going to be me protecting you."

And with that, he marched ahead of Augustus. Well, more like hobbled ahead of Augustus. His legs still not feeling completely up to the job. But damn if that was going to stop Alexander.

They entered the outer frays of the remains in this fashion, Alexander pitifully leading as Augustus smoothly followed. His half-lidded eyes taking into account every shadow, every misshapen rock.

The structures were pretty large were they were. The shapes of some were still discernible. That one was retangular. The other had a pointed roof. Some of the red tiles, while not completely in one piece, still hung stubbornly unto battered ceilings. A window, without any panes, banged mournfully against the skewed frame. And other times, while the outside was completely decimated, the inside, for the most part, stayed in tact. A couch, though burned with the stuffing spilling out, continued to offer nonexistant comfort. A rusting TV set, with the black screen cracked and inner modules shattered, remained standing. As if the click of a remote could easily release it from slumber. A bed, with all the sheets and all the blankets tattered or rotten, waited emptily for the master never to come.

Augustus could almost see the people who used to live here. They would be sitting around that dining table over there, talking and laughing. They would be walking down the broken sidewalks, greeting each other amiably. And there would be children, running about and generally making chaos. There would be life, large and small, young and old, filling these barren streets.

Augustus sighed.

"Do you see them, Alexander? The spirits left behind? Do you see them, Alexander? Their lives before death took hold?"

Alexander's response was to run. Dashing ahead and stopping before another demolished structure. Tapping his weapon against the rusting frames.

"What are you doing?" Augustus scowled, rushing after his idiot for a companion.

"Hey, look Gus-Gus!" Alexander grinned wolfishly at him. "This is the same stuff my weapon is made out of. They make the same noises, see?"

Clang! Clang!

"Fascinating." Augustus deadpanned.

"Isn't it though? Can you imagine? This flimsy looking thing holding up houses?" Alexander joyfully exclaimed.

"But your weapon is much more thinner than the ones sticking out of the ground."

"So? My point is, whatever this stuff is, it's everywhere! And if they're all as strong as my weapon here, stronger even... Don't you get curious? I mean, why would they need all this strong stuff? Was it only to make houses? Were they making something else? Maybe the stuff out of ground weren't buildings but weapons? Huge, huge weapons!"

Augustus heaved a deep breath. "I'm sure they had their reasons, Alexander. Come on. We better get moving."

Alexander shooks his head. "No way! Think of all the cool things we could dig up! Maybe we could find one of the really cool weapons they used!"

And without further ado, Alexander ran away. Again. And with his speed, there was no way Augustus could keep up. Augustus palmed his face once more.

This could only lead to more trouble.

There used to be a saying, 'be careful what you wish for'. But unfortunately, Augustus was not aware of it. All the witty sayings and slogans have died along with everything else. So of course, the moment Augustus predicted the horror that was to come with Alexander exploring...

Alexander found a gun...

He did not know it was gun. All he knew was that it looked 'so totally cool' and 'I should show Augustus!'. While the gun wasn't exactly in mint conditon, far from it, the mechanism had yet to completely decay. That is, it was still fully functional. Covered from the magazine to the trigger with dents and scratches but functional. It had been miraculously saved from moisture, having been buried a good feet deep under the rubble and consequently absorbent dust, leaving the residing gun powder still capable of igniting. The questionable amount of time, but it was certainly plenty, had simply made the substance all the more volatile. Able to explode with just the lsightest of jostles.

It would've remained pretty harmless until the end of its day when the mechanism finally broke completely. Had it not been for Alexander's prying and curioust actions.

And here, began the magnificent revival of the all too famous saying, 'curiosity killed the cat'. Because a few moments after unearthing the gun and jogging over to the obviously unimpressed Augustus, Alexander tripped. Tripped and fell. His finger slipping, accidently pulling the trigger with the slightest of touches.

BANG!

Several things happened at this point. First, the gun exploded, throwing Alexander a good few feet back. His arms and face significantly burned. Second, the wayward bullet managed to miss Augustus. Only to burst unto the already fragile supports of a nearby building. The structure groaned, an ear-splitting, screeching groan as the metal gave out, breaking the surrounding supports. From then on, tit was like dominoes. The building fell unto the next building and the next and the next.

Third, Augustus and Alexander both suffered from a flashback. The familiar sound of gunfire, the faint scent of gunpowder triggered painful memories to resurface. Screaming, crying, the scent of blood hanging heavily in the air. Gunfire. Gunpowder. Explosions. Dark, orange flames. The clicking of a multitude of weapons. The sharpened tip of a bayonet. The melody of the mechanism, all working like clockwork. Bullets sailing. Piercing. On target. Wayward. Drilling through flesh and bone. Gunfire. Gunpowder. Burning smoke. Pain. Death. Destruction.

They screamed in unison, falling to their knees as memories assaulted them. Alexander lost in the throes of pain, as reality and illusion collided. The sting of his burns mixing with the agony of battle. He screamed the loudest.

Paralyzed by his mind, Augustus lost sight of his surroundings. Compeltely unaware as a shadow fell upon him. A building teetering forward, a second away from collapsing right on top of him.


End file.
